Typically applications are remotely provided to users via a web-based application that populates links associated with an address such that when the links are selected by a user, the web-based application establishes a communication channel between a client computer and a server. The web-based application can then facilitate transmitting graphical application data over the communication channel, where the graphical application data represents an application executing on the server. This process allows a user on the client computer to interact with an application executing on the server through the windows generated by the web-based application. In some instances, the communication channel and interaction between the remote application and the client can occur only after a user logs into a remote delivery system.
In most embodiments, a user likely is required to use the web-based application interface to remotely access applications executing on the server. Further, the applications enumerated within the web-based application interface typically included a group or set of applications that are configured by an administrator. The applications included in the enumeration can include each application a user has permission to use despite whether the user actually uses the application. Thus, users only have access to those applications provided to them by an administrator
There exists a need for an interactive application delivery store that permits users to self-subscribe to applications they not only have permission to use, but that they wish to use. An additional feature of this may be installing a stub application representative of the remotely accessible application so that a user of a client machine can access the application via a desktop on a client machine rather then via a web-based application interface.